


Jack and His Two Cat Babies

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat!Anti, Cat!Chase, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Jacksepticeye egos, Soft!Anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A series of drabbles located in an AU where Jack is taking care of two cats: an orange cat that's named Chase, and his first cat which is a black cat that's named Anti.
Relationships: Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 41





	Jack and His Two Cat Babies

Jack came running into his bedroom when he heard one of his cats screaming like he was being murdered. The first thing he saw as he entered the room was Anti digging in some of his claws into his normally carefree little brother after one of their play fights got too rough.

“Anti! Claws out of your little brother…  **_NOW_ ** !” Jack sternly ordered the black cat who hissed at him but thankfully followed afterwards. “Say sorry to your little brother.”

Sometimes, Jack felt like he was parenting two unruly children who played off and amplified each other’s chaotic natures with his two cat babies  _ especially Anti. _

Anti began to lock the sore spots on his little brother’s body and laid down on top of Chase to start grooming his fur in one of his attempts of apologizing. Chase, as always, forgave his snobby big brother immediately and started to purr at Anti’s affections.

Jack sighed and shook his head at his cats’s shenanigans and sat on the floor close to the two purring brothers.

“You two are far too much of a handful,” He told the unrepentant siblings who nearly gave him a heart attack earlier on. “You’re both lucky you’re cute.”


End file.
